Inayu Sofreya
Inayu Aniki Sofreya (Inayu, lvl 100 human priest and Inà''yu, lvl 100 human rogue) is a role playing character on Wyrmrest Accord, Alliance side.'' Description: A tall, slender human, Inayu would be enough to catch the eye of any man (or woman). Her long raven locks wave loosely around her face. A few jeweled pins are in place to aid it in framing her features and to instate some kind of order to the ocean of onyx hair. If one could spot her ears, they would notice the tips came to slight points. She has a heart-shaped face with two bright, cunning blue eyes, a straight nose (tilted slightly up at the end) and a full, rose-tinted mouth. Inayu takes excessive care to keep away fat in places like thighs, tummy, and upper arms. She appears quite fit, however not muscular, and rather agile in movement. She always dresses in the latest styles of the Eastern Kingdoms and Dalaran. The likelihood of anything other than fine silks, durable linens, and soft leather being on her person is slim to none. There’s always a finely crafted dagger at her hip, on open display, and several other sharp objects are hidden among her person for further protection. Inayu’s taste in jewelry is insatiable. The most noticeable of her shinier possessions include: * -Two gold and ruby cuffs engraved with ‘Inayu’ on one and ‘Aniki’ on the other. * -Several intricate rings. * -A long silver chained locket engraved with the name “Nelvira”. Inside is a tiny painted portrait of a pale girl with raven hair and eyes. * -Several bangles. * -A polished silver ring in her left nostril and eyebrow. Perpetually followed by a small, white cat named Rhi. History: Inayu was born Shayleen Inayu Redstone to a wealthy Lordaeronian couple. At a young age she was ushered into service at a Cathedral where she was to study holy magics and priestess-hood. Finding herself more well suited to shadow magics, Inayu was thrown from the Cathedral after several unheeded warnings. Ina fled the North, traveling down to Stormwind on the last bit of her coin. When she settled in her new home, she took a new name and dove into it’s underworld, perfecting the shadowy arts and learning some rather roguish ones along the way. After some time, Inayu scraped up what she could save, working as a barmaid and created the Twisted Haven Caravan and Faire Company. She ran this mercenary/smuggling company for several years, married twice, widowed twice, became a rather wealthy woman, and then retired into anonymity after selling her business. Recently Inayu has returned to the city to start up a new project with her associate Varyem Rhaine, called the Raven and Sparrow Trade Company. She has since adopted Kestrel Sofreya and named her her sole heir. Family: * Nelvira Sofreya - Daughter - Missing * Azirik - Ex Husband - Deceased * "Angel" - Ex Husband -Deceased * Kestrel Sofreya - Daughter - Alive and well * Arrasha Segoi - Cousin - Alive Inayu is 1/4 Quel'dorei, baring tapered ears, only slightly larger than a human's. Her grandmother is the Quel'Dorei Eliannis Greysong. Category:Quel'dorei Category:Alliance